Naruto-The Red Twin Tailz
by TranscodeShadowCerberus
Summary: ok, this my friends is a challenge from my good friend Gryph. It is a crossover between Naruto and Megaman Star force starting with the ending to the Sasuke, Naruto fight. In this fic Naruto brings Sas-Gay back however he is Berated by the village about Hurting their Precious Uchiha and runs away. Parings are Luna X Naruto and Geo X Sonia (I might do a lemon but no guarantee )
1. Beginning of the End

**A/N: ok, this my friends is a challenge from my good friend Gryph. It is a crossover between Naruto and Megaman Star force starting with the ending to the Sasuke, Naruto fight. In this fic Naruto brings Sas-Gay back however he is Berated by the village about Hurting their Precious Uchiha and runs away. After that well who knows what will happen so without further ado **

**"LETS GO" **

**Also sorry to all the Sasuke fans out there but I don't like the brat one bit **

* * *

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

The two attacks collided but Naruto's overly powered Rasengan overpowered the Chidori and Sasuke got smacked with it resulting in a huge explosion that had almost leveled the valley but caused no harm to the two statues. While from a far distance Kakashi and his tracker hound Pakkun had saw the explosion in the distance, "That's them al right!" Kakashi hurried with Pakkun.

Back at the Valley the walls looked extremely cracked due to so much explosions and huge chakra surges. Lying on the ground by the lake was Naruto whose Kyubi chakra wore off. He got up and looked ahead seeing Sasuke lying on his back and back to normal as well. Naruto approaches Sasuke and looks down on his motionless body, "I should just leave you here to rot and die for what you've done." Naruto began looking down on Sasuke but sighs, "Unfortunately Grandma and Sakura expect me to bring you home." He says as he takes Sasuke's arm and supports him up while carrying him back.

After dragging the Uchiha back to the village and placing him in hospital Naruto was confronted by a mob of villagers who started to berate him and attack him for hurting their precious Uchiha.

Meanwhile at the the VotE (Valley of the End) the remanats of the Kyubi powered Rasengan and Curse Seal powered Chidori formed a vortex that cut though time and space. On the other side of the vortex you could see a futuristic looking place.

Naruto was running to the Hokage's Office to give the mission report and what he was going to do: Run, run away and never return. It broke his heart to tell the person he saw as a grandmother this but it had to be done.

Tsunade did not take the news very well but accepted the fact that Naruto Usumaki was leaving tomorrow and she could not stop him.

The next day Naruto was walking though the gates very early in the morning so to avoid the jeers at him running away.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see the rookie 7 including Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame, all standing at the gates.

"Well guys I don't like long goodbyes but why are you here and not in the hospital sasuke?" Naruto asked confused by his teammates actions.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing me back Naruto. I now know what it means to be strong, and that is to have someone to fight for" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Sakura and Ino (A/N:They all deserve a happy ending)

"Thank you guys, oh and Hinata I have something for you" Naruto said

When Hinata moved forward Naruto gave her a small box with a heart on top of it.

"I'm giving this to you as a friend Hinata nothing more I know that you love me so here is me returning those feelings that box has numerous seals in it and with them they will summon Blood clones of me. So if you ever need anyone to talk to i'll be there metaphorically speaking. There is one for all of you now i've got to go you guys see ya round maybe"Naruto said with tears in his eyes turned away from his friends and ran as fast as he could.

In a few minutes Naruto was standing at the edge of the VotE when he noticed the portal leading to what the Kyubi believed was another world, and after debating with himself for a short time decided to jump on into the portal and go to this new world where he hoped to be accepted.

* * *

**OK the pilot is done and we will go into the megaman universe in the next chapter plus we will find out who Naruto is paired with (as in Wave Change Partner) and what is going on **

**Till Next Time TSC out**


	2. Meet Vulpecula Backstory

**Ok so here we are in Echo Ridge couple of things I need to point out **

**The Kyubi will take the role of Naruto's pet in this fic and will be a NORMAL FOX however he can still communicate Telepathically With Naruto **

**Naruto's Wave Change Partner was on the cover photo so sorry for everyone who thought it was going to be Gemini or any other ones + here is Its basic info Name:Vulpecula, Partner: Naruto, Wave Chang Form: Nibi Kyubi (Two Tailed Demon Fox) a.k.a Twin Tailz, Em Appearance: Red Fox with Two Tails.**

**I may bring Sasuke and Sakura into the universe sometime and give them their own wave forms were as Ino will stay In Konoha **

**Also **

Hello = Normal talking

_What the heck = _Thinking + Flashback

~Heck if I know~= EM-Wave form

**I will destroy you = Demon Telepathy **

'I am quoting' = quote/said in the past

**So without any further Ado **

**"LET'S GO" **

* * *

Over the peaceful town of echo ridge a heavy storm was brewing.

A small blonde girl hiding away from all of the scary sounds under the covers of her bed. This was Luna Platz, The current Class president of Echo Ridge Elementary for her class and little princess who got everything she wanted.

"Mistress Luna are you ok? Would you like a hot chocolate?" One of the girls maids asked her.

"Oh yes please, and yes I am fine thank you" Luna answered in her most polite voice, looking away from the window.

In that time another blond appeared out of no where with a fox by his side.

(Outside in the Park)

**"Come on Kit we need shelter I'll explain how I am released once we do and we should avoid contact with humans for now" **Kyubi told Naruto.

"Ok Kyubi lets Hideout over there" Naruto replied pointing to a sheltered Building near a park. It appeared to have a Wave on top.

**"Good Idea Kit"** Kyubi Stated as they Ran over to the building and hid around the back of it.

Once they were dry, "Ok Kyubi were are we and how are you out of the seal"? Naruto asked The small Fox

**"We are in a place called Echo Ridge, and in this world Chakra dose not exist. This is why a) I am out of the seal, b) You are still alive and c) I am this small and only have one tail. Also stop it with the Kyubi crap, my name is Kurama" **Kurama said whilst standing on it's hind legs, sniffing the air **"Ok whatever you are come out of hiding and show yourself"** Kurama said to seemingly thin air. Slowly a being that looked like a two tailed fox with armour, thing was it was made entirely of red energy waves.

"Who or What is THAT" Naruto said to the thing.

~My name Vulpecula and I am a EM-Wave form from a galaxy along way from here, I was exiled here by my king for defending another planet that he wanted to destroy, I am here because I felt a wavelength similar to mine, and seeing as animals cannot merge with EM-beings it must be you.~ The fox spoke with sadness in it's voice.

**"Ok, I'm not a regular fox I am the Kyubi no Kitsune. a.k.a Kurama and this is my vessel Naruto Usumaki, we are from a different time and place"** Kurama Explained then started to laugh when he saw Naruto Passed out from the information just given.

(_TIME_SKIP: _Couple Days later)

"So let me get this strait" Naruto said as he struggled to understand what was going on."You are an alien, from another planet, that has a weapon of mass destruction, and a psychotic king who want's to take over all life as we know it? Did I get everything?" Naruto asked Vulpecula who he called V because 'Your full name is a mouthful'.

~yep that is pretty much what is going on in a nutshell~ Vulpecula said like it was an every day thing.

"Plus you want my help to stop him if he ever comes here to earth?" Naruto questioned like he had done for the past few days. Vulpecula had started to actually grow to like the boy with whisker marks and blond hair not only for his personality but the fact that he was curious about not only him but his world of Em-Beings just like him, plus his old partner and girlfriend, who went by the names of Omega-Xis and Queen Ophiuchus (A/N or as I shall be calling her Poison), Only trouble was the fact that seeing as he did not have any electronic devices on him they could not fuse, Naruto fixed that problem somewhat by finding an old Broken Tranzer in the trash and finding a job to help repair it. but he still had no place to live or anything to eat

(_TIME-SKIP: _Couple months later)

Luna was walking in the park with her lackeys Bud Bison and Zack, when she heard the sound of crying coming from the swing set near Big Wave looking over she saw a little girl with the torn arm of a dolly clutched in her hand. Luna was about to go talk to her when she heard a harsh voice say. "I would not do that, she is very upset cause some bully ripped up her dolly, I'm trying to find as much of it as I can, that girl is counting on me." the voice said in a harsh yet gentle tone

The group turned around to find a Spiky haired Blond Boy, with three whisker markings on both cheeks, carrying the head, other arm, a leg and Body of the doll in his arms. He then walked over to the girl to give her what he had of said doll. "Sorry I could not find all of it kid"

"That is ok, thank you Mister Naruto" the little girl said happily as she rushed off.

The boy looked sad "Even here I can't do things right" He whispered to himself as a small red fox came out of the bushes and rubbed his leg in affection, with the boy then picking it up and holding it in his arms."Thanks Kura" The boy said, before turning to face the trio behind him "Names Naruto Usumaki, its means Maelstrom" Naruto said to the trio, who were thinking three different things.

"What is with the wiskers" was Zack's Thought.

"Naruto, means Fishcake too, MMMMMM Cake" was what Bud was thinking.

"Why haven't I seen him at school he is just like that other boy who never comes. Well he and Geo will be coming next year seeing as school is over, also whats with the whiskers and that old Tranzer"was Luna's thought about this other Blond.

"Well see you around" Naruto started towards Big Wave and entered the shop, that was supposed to be shut down for repairs.

(Inside Big Wave)

~Hm yet again Naruto, you have proven that you have a heart of gold, even if you did have to beg sometimes for food, and that pice of junk Tranzer~ Vulpecula said to the blond that he had grown attached to over the last few months.

"Thanks V, that means a lot. But we fixed the Tranzer at work, want to try again today?" Naruto asked holding out the machine that was on every citizen in this world.

"Yes let us see what we can do and if we match then we will become Partners" Vulpecula said as it went into the machine and it's face appeared on the screen "Looks like we match, now the all important question. Play for Good or Evil? Cause if it is the latter you are on your own." The E-M Being told Naruto in a stern voice.

"That is a simple answer V, I'm playing for good" Naruto answers his now partner

"Good cause If what I saw happen to other planets happens here Earth will need all the help it can get, now let's go fix some common Virus Problems shall we?"The fox asked

"Lets go partner. Naruto Usumaki ON THE AIR" Naruto shouted as he punched the air.

Suddenly in a swirl of red and orange light, Naruto stood there, decked out in Red and Orange amour with a fox motif and two tails wagging lazily behind him. He had two guns mounted on his arms that also looked like fox tails and a card reader slot on his shoulder. Curiously he swiped a card depicting a sword, and a voice rang out saying ~BATTLE CARD CREDATION~ ant his left hand turned into a red energy sword.

"Look out Virus's cause Nibi Kyubi is now in Business" Naruto spoke in a slightly altered voice.

* * *

**OK so here is a link to a Chart with every FM-ian alive if someone wants to make an OC PM me the details **

**The ones that can not be taken are Cannon Sparks e.g. Taurus, Wolf, Cygnus etc, and my Vulpecula **

**Also Yes the Queen of snakes will become a good girl but Naruto and Geo will still have to fight Luna (BTW Paring for EM-Waves are Lyra and Mega and Vulpecula and Poison)**

**Next time Naruto Meets and somehow befriends Geo. **

**BTW i'm going by the game not the anime **


End file.
